


Thought We Were Friends

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, M/M, aka cyrus, but i mean he does have the right after being the most caring supportive friend for so long, self centered dramatic teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: After the events of costume day, Cyrus questions his relationship with TJ.Cyrus centered.warning- angst :(





	Thought We Were Friends

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a few hours, i barely know english and this wasn't beta-ed so please let me know if i need to fix anything!  
> remember this is from CYRUS'S POV. when you're in a place like he is, you read into everything and make everything about you. doesn't mean what he thinks about the other characters is true.  
> also this could be read as platonic tyrus but why would you do that?

The Mount Rushmore costume ended up being useful mostly for the picture. The four of them couldn't continue walking around in sync, and carrying the mountain around all day turned out to be quite a challenge. Eventually they settled on putting it in the art studio until the end of the day, with the promise Andi would take it home with her when school was out.

Yes, it was a little ridiculous walking around with grey faces with no context, but Cyrus thought it was a lot less embarrassing than wearing one part of a matching costume alone. At least his friends were also being ridiculous right beside him.

It was currently lunchtime, Jonah was nowhere to be seen, and Buffy was still in line with Marty to get their food because their class let out late.

"Hey, Andi," Cyrus started, taking her attention away from her food, "I'm really sorry for bailing on you like that. I shouldn't have done it, and I definitely should have let you know about it myself, and sooner." After being stood up himself, Cyrus couldn't stop thinking about what a bad friend he's been, and he was determined to apologize and make it right.

"Oh," she said, caught by surprise a little, "yeah that _was_ pretty shitty of you." Andi looked at him with a frown. Cyrus shifted his gaze down apologetically and only looked back up when Andi sighed. "It's fine, Cyrus. At least you made sure to find a replacement," the _unlike someone else_ was hanging there between them. "And in the end you did do it with us. Not that it really mattered. The whole thing wasn't as good of an idea as I thought it would be."

"Are you kidding? It was a brilliant idea. I'm glad I did do it with you."

"Thanks." Andi wasn't really buying it, but let it go anyways. Unknown to Cyrus, she had more pressing matters on her mind.

They both went back to eating as the cafeteria became more and more crowded with kids in various costumes. There was a kid wearing a hotdog suit, a witch, a couple of kids dressed as a devil and an angel and at the basketball team table there wa- oh no. Cyrus was _not_ going look over there. His plan didn't last for long, though.

"Anyways," Andi continued their conversation, "what was so important that you cancelled in the first place?"

"Uhm." Cyrus wasn't sure if he should tell her. It took him so long to get her to warm up to TJ last time, and he knew she would make a big deal out of this. Not to mention Cyrus still felt guilty about ditching her for TJ, and felt like he didn't deserve to whine about being ditched himself.

Thankfully, or maybe not- depends on how you looked at it, Buffy chose that moment to set down her tray on their table.

"Buffy!" Cyrus greeted her way too enthusiastically, "where's Marty?" he looked behind her and didn't see the boy in question anywhere.

Buffy looked at him funny as she sat down across her friends. "He went to find his girlfriend. Why are you so excited to see me? We literally had English together like an hour ago."

"He's avoiding my question." Andi explained, a little amused. It was the first time Cyrus saw her smile since the day started which made him feel a little better.

"Am not."

"What question is he avoiding?" Buffy asked Andi, completely ignoring his claim.

"Actually, you should also have the answer, since it seems you were in cahoots with him." Buffy stayed confused until Andi explained. "I asked him what was so important that he cancelled our costume plan."

"Oh." Buffy turned to look at him. "Yeah, what really happened with that?"

"What happened with _what_?'

Cyrus sighed. "TJ asked me to do a costume with him. We were supposed to be a somersault because he taught me how to do them a few months ago." He moved the food around on his plate, though a little smile did creep into his face at the thought of the costume idea.

"Oh?" Since Cyrus was still looking at his tray, he missed the meaningful look Andi and Buffy were exchanging. " _TJ_ asked to do a _costume_ with you?"

Cyrus misinterpreted her tone, and looked back up, worried. "Does this make you mad again? I'm really _really_ sorry. It really was shitty of me to ditch you for him but I swear it will never happen again." His eyes were getting dangerously tingly, but he managed to keep them dry on sheer will power.

"Cyrus." Andi put a hand on his arm. "I understand, I really do. I'm not mad anymore, it's okay."

Cyrus felt like there was a lump in his throat, but he still smiled at his friends. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"So what did happen?" Buffy asked. "Are you okay?" she looked at him closely.

"I guess TJ didn't actually want to dress up with me." It was proving difficult to hide the hurt from his voice. "He showed up with a different costume. A matching one with Kira."

"Kira?!" both girls said in unison. "As in my Kira?" Buffy added.

"Yeah, apparently they dressed as some kind of basketball reference. I didn't really understand it."

"Are they even friends?"

Cyrus shrugged. He wasn't sure himself anymore. TJ did say they weren't that close, but then again, Cyrus thought _him_ and TJ were.

Once again, Cyrus was too deep in thought to catch the look his two friends shared.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Buffy said in an ominously calm tone.

"Buffy, please don't." He looked at her pleadingly. "It's not TJ's fault."

"How is that not TJ's fault?" Andi asked.

"I mean…" This was getting a little embarrassing for Cyrus, but he already started his explanation. "He can't help what he feels, right? Maybe he likes Kira? I guess Kira is more important to him. Or I'm not important to him. I don't know. But it's his right." The stinging in his eyes returned and it was getting a little impossible to push it down.

"Cyrus, I really don't think you're not important to TJ…" Buffy said gently, following by her turning around to look at the boys' basketball team table, where TJ was sitting.

There was not helping it now.

Cyrus followed her gaze and saw TJ sitting right there, still with his 'dribble' t-shirt, talking to one of his teammate like everything was fine.

"I gotta go." He abruptly got up from his seat.

"Cyrus-" he ignored them and quickly walked out of the cafeteria with only a brief stop to dispose his still half-full tray. He sped walk all the way to the bathroom near the band room, the one that was always empty, and locked himself in one of the stalls.

 _Breathe_ , he reminded himself.

He didn't know how long he was there, but by the time he looked at his phone he saw he only had 5 more minutes before class. He also saw a few texts from the GHC chat, but chose to ignore them for the moment.

He took a long breath, and got out of the bathroom stall. He wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks and quickly washed his face with cold water. Now his face was just a sad smudge of grey paint, which looked even more ridiculous than before. The rest of the school day was certainly going to be fun.

oOoOoOoOo

Cyrus couldn't think of a more appropriate time to go to the swing sets. He didn't even care half his face was still grey.

After lunch, he mostly avoided his friends and tried to get through the rest of classes without making a bigger fool out of himself. Buffy and Andi were worried about him but he felt like he didn't deserve their concern. He just wanted to be alone. Kind of.

As soon as the last bell rang, he grabbed his books from his locker and headed straight to the park. He still had the mind to text his mom and tell her he'd get home later than usual, but after that he put his phone in his bag and sat down on his usual swing.

He swung back and forth slowly, but his mind was racing.

How easy it was for TJ to change his plans? Did he not think of how it would affect Cyrus? Worse than that, did TJ not _want_ to do the costume with Cyrus? Cyrus thought he did.

Cyrus really thought TJ liked being around him, being his friend. TJ made him feel like he really cared about Cyrus, like Cyrus was an important part of his life. Has he been a fool to believe that all this time?

The worst thing was that TJ made Cyrus think he was very excited about the costume. What a great feeling it was, thinking _TJ_ wanted to do a costume with _Cyrus_? That TJ was the one suggesting it, coming up with an idea. Not to mention, Cyrus's heart actually soared when TJ made it sound like their somersault adventure was meaningful and memorable for him. All this made Cyrus truly believe their feelings were mutual. TJ really wanted to be around him, hang out with him and really cared for Cyrus.

When your expectations are raised so much… the disappointment is so much more crushing.

A little anger crept in, right next to the hurt. Cyrus actually left his friends for TJ. He did _that_ , and TJ couldn't even give him the bare minimum of letting him know he was bailing on him.  

His anger subsided again. He was being a hypocrite. He literally bailed on his friends too. Was he any better?

Sure, he told Buffy… And she _did_ promise him Marty was filling in for him…

He sighed for himself. There was no point in this comparison. If his parents taught him anything about being in tune with himself, it was that he couldn't help what he was feeling.

And what Cyrus was feeling was hurt, disappointed and not to be dramatic but also heart broken.

TJ's hasty apology before leaving him by himself at the school entrance was definitely not satisfying enough, and if Cyrus was honest with himself there was a second reason why he came to the park. He actually didn't one hundred percent want to be alone.

There was a part of him that hoped TJ would come look for him by the swing set, just like he did during the whole gun incident. A part of him that hoped TJ _did_ value their friendship, valued _Cyrus_ , and that he would make the effort to come and find him to apologize again, to explain himself.

At some point, he couldn't stop himself from reaching for his phone again. More texts from the GHC, a couple from Buffy in their private chat, and a text from his mom about when dinner was. Nothing else. He put his phone away once more and went back to wallowing.

As time passed, Cyrus had less and less faith TJ would show up, or so he thought. Only when the sun started to set and Cyrus finally got up and collected his stuff, he realized how much he still wished for TJ to reach out, and how hard it was for him to admit his fears were justified.

As he slowly made his way home, new tears already forming in his eyes, he had one thought repeating itself in his mind.

_TJ didn't care._

**Author's Note:**

> ha. sorry for the sad ending wow that's a first for me i think. i guess i relate too much ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> what i imagine is TJ feeling too guilty to reach out, making Cyrus feel worse.  
> also Cyrus is so busy with being hurt + guilty, he doesn't pay a lot of attention to Andi and her own problems :( but it's ok, he'll come through.  
> hope you liked it! please review to let me know what you think and what mistakes you found :)


End file.
